


A Daughter's Love

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: Vegeta remembers aspects of his daughter's life and reflects on his relationship with her.





	A Daughter's Love

“I love you, Daddy!”

 

Those simple words jarred me.  The effortlessness of their delivery and the sheer spontaneity were something completely alien to me.  It was something I could never do.  But my little girl could, and she was all the more precious to me for it.  I never knew how to reply to that heartfelt declaration; so I did not.  But she never stopped saying the words and I never stopped rejoicing in them.

 

The first time she said them, she was barely out of diapers.  I remember the day well.  It was late in the day and the sun had long since set.   I had been meditating after finishing my katas, when a light thump against the gravity room door broke my concentration.  Irritated by the interruption, I went to the door and opened it.  She was sitting in the doorway, leaning against the frame; her knees brought up to her chest and her arms loosely draped around them.  She was wearing a long cotton nightgown and her feet were bare.  Her eyes drooped sleepily, and her head lolled against her shoulder.

 

I glared down at her, my arms crossed.  She blinked up at me blearily, and rubbed her eyes.  Wordlessly she lifted her arms up into the air, asking me with her large eyes to pick her up.  After looking around briefly to make sure no one was around, I complied. 

 

Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck as she rested her head against my shoulder.  “I was waiting for you,” she whispered.

 

I grunted.  Shifting her slightly in my arms, I began to make my way toward her room. She snuggled against me and closed her eyes, mumbling incoherently against my neck.  She had obviously gotten up after being put to bed and made her way to the training room.  I knew the woman checked on the brats before she went to sleep, and that she would have a fit if her little girl were not in her bed sleeping.  I was determined not to have my evening interrupted anymore than it already had been; which meant getting the child in my arms back to her room as quickly as possible.

 

I got to her room and put her into her bed with no encounters.  She disentangled her arms from my neck and enclosed them around her teddy bear.  I humphed under my breath and started to turn away when her voice reached my ear.

 

“I love you, Daddy,” she murmured sleepily.

 

I whirled back to her and found her sleeping, curled tightly around her bear.  For an instant, I hated that bear more than anything.  Then I caught myself and ruthlessly squashed the thought. 

 

Turning back to the door, I saw the woman leaning lightly against the frame.  Her features set in an indecipherable expression.   She quietly walked over to where I was rooted to the floor and stared up into my face.  Then she smiled softly. 

 

To this day, I do not know what she saw there or why she smiled. 

 

I was shaken out of my reverie as my daughter grabbed my hand and looked up at me, her large eyes questioning me.  She is beautiful, my little princess.  Just like her mother.  My face softens and she smiles that same soft smile, squeezing my hand with her own.    Her hand is so tiny compared to mine, but she could crush me in her small fist if she wanted.  She has had my heart from the first moment she entered the world.  Even though I did not want to admit it at first.

 

I was there when she was born.  She entered the world squalling, wet, and covered with red and green gunk with her little brown tail lashing angrily behind her.  I was never so disgusted in all my life.  Even Dodoria covered in hives was more appealing than my daughter was when she was born.  The nurses cleaned her up a bit and placed her in my arms.  She was crying loudly and I did not know what to do.  I had never held a newborn before.  I shifted her in my arms so I was holding her next to my chest, when her wailing stopped.  She stared up at me with her brilliant blue eyes.  Uncertain, I moved my finger to touch her chubby face.  It was softer than anything I had ever felt before.  Suddenly her tail snaked out from under her and wrapped itself around my wrist.  I was surprised and I peered down into her face.

 

Her eyes regarded me seriously, her feathery blue eyebrows drawn into a scowl.  She appeared to be studying me.  I was locked in that moment.  For all that I cared, it was just the two of us in that room.  I moved my index finger up her cheek and lightly smoothed away the scowl.   She was too young and innocent to do that yet.  And if I had any say, I thought fiercely, she would never have a reason to scowl like that again.  She was my princess, and I was determined to protect her.  I continued to trace her delicate features, moving down to her chest where I could feel her heart beating rapidly.   She was perfect: strong and beautiful.

 

I was jolted out of my contemplation when the nurse lifted my daughter out of my grasp.  The instant her body was out of contact with mine she started crying again, her fists waving wildly about.  I do not know what came over me.  All I knew was my daughter was crying.  With superhuman speed, I reached out and snatched the child back from the nurse. 

 

Immediately the baby’s howls ceased and she went back to regarding my face.  I fixed the hapless nurse with a deadly gaze.  “Never take my daughter away from me again,” I said in a low tone.

 

The nurse sputtered, “But sir, she needs to be fed right now and then she needs to be taken to the nursery.”

 

“Then I will take her to her feeding, but she stays with me afterwards,” I declared firmly.

 

My mate looked up from the birthing chair at the tone in my voice. “You probably want to humor him,” she told the nurse in a weary voice, “If you don’t, you are liable to have problems.”  She did not elaborate on what the ‘problems’ might be, which was probably wise on her part.  After all, I do not think the nurse was ready to hear that if she attempted to take my daughter away from me again, that she would be finding out what Lord Enma looked like.  This precious bundle was mine!  Mine!

 

Her voice broke me out of my memories again.  “Are you ready, Daddy?”  she asked, gently steering me to the doorway.

 

Am I ready?  Ready for what?  I was not ready when my daughter brought home her first boyfriend, a pathetic weakling who clearly did not deserve to live on the same planet as my princess let alone touch her.  I felt my features settle into an even more intimidating version of my normal scowl as I glared at the young man standing beside my little girl. 

 

My mate gave me a bemused look then not so subtly nudged me into the room where Bra was waiting with the human weakling.  A small flash of movement caught my eye and I saw the whelp’s hand sneak back to his side.  The human had the gall to touch royalty!  He had dared to lay a hand on my little girl.  I swear I saw the world turn red.  I was about to rip the offending limb from its owner’s body, but then I felt small hand on my arm.  The woman somehow knew my thoughts and sought to restrain me, as if her puny strength could stop me, the Prince of the Saiyajins.   I looked down at her to disillusion her when I saw her face; a combination of amusement and determination was stamped there.  I could read from her eyes that if I did anything rash, that she would make me suffer.  I knew my mate.  I knew that she had the ability to make my existence a living hell if she wanted too.  And having seen Hell already once, I had no desire to experience it again. 

 

Bra did not seem to notice this quick exchange.  She smiled at us, a little guiltily I thought, then spoke.   “Daddy.  Mom.  I want you to meet Kei.”

 

The whelp smiled at us and executed a small bow in our direction.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.”

 

I growled softly.  When the woman and I participated in that stupid ceremony Earthlings like to call a wedding, she had taken my name as part of her own.  But once again, my mate’s small hand restrained me from violence.

 

“Actually it is Vegeta-Briefs, Kei.  I took my husband’s name and he took mine,” she explained gently.  “It’s nice to meet you.  Would you like some tea or something?”

 

The weakling shook his head and swallowed nervously.  “Actually Mrs. Briefs, uh, Vegeta-Briefs, I wanted to ask your permission to take Bra to the Winter Formal next Saturday.”

 

This insignificant human has the temerity to ask to accompany my daughter to some frivolous festival!  He cannot be allowed to live.  But my little girl’s voice stopped me.

 

“Can I?  Please, can I go, Daddy?”

 

She was looking at me, her eyes pleading with me.  “Pretty please?” 

 

I never had a chance.  She was my princess and I could not refuse her anything.  Grudgingly, I inclined my head once and fixed a glare on the pathetic human standing next to her.  He gulped and fidgeted, seeing instant death if he failed to give Bra a good time.  “You are to have her home by midnight, boy.  If you do not, you will not live to see the sun rise.”  It was not an idle threat and I could see the whelp knew it.  He stammered out an agreement, but I barely heard him.  I was blinded by the expression of pure joy to cross my daughter’s face.

 

“Oh, Daddy!  I love you!  Thank you so much!” she squealed jumping up and down.

 

“Daddy, are you ok?”  The vision of my little girl dancing about the living room was replaced by an older version of that same girl.  She was looking up at me with eyes filled with concern; her glove-covered hands squeezing mine.

 

I nodded silently and she smiled.  Slipping around to my right side, she placed her hand in the crook of my elbow. 

 

“It’s time,” she said.

 

“I know.”

 

Slowly, we walked through the doorway.  I did not even hear the music or see the crowd of people gathered.  All I knew was that my daughter was counting on me and that I was not ready.   What father is ever ready to lose his little girl?  What father would be willing to trust another man to take care of his princess properly?  I wanted to grab Bra and fly out of there as fast as I could.  But I did not.  Instead, I continued to walk closer and closer to losing my little girl forever. 

 

When we reached our destination, the officious man in suit with a strange collar began to speak.  I was not paying attention to the words so I was not ready when he said, “Who gives this woman in marriage?”  I felt all eyes turn to me, including a pair of very blue eyes.

 

Meeting Bra’s gaze, I felt my own eyes water and I managed to say, “I do.”

 

She smiled up at me, gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, and murmured.  “I love you, Daddy.”  Then she stepped away from me and onto the arm of Kakarrot’s youngest brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Really old fic written back in 2002. Posting here for Completionist sake


End file.
